Punishment
by adriaticjellyfishsting
Summary: Because clearly, flirting with the Chief of Police is how to get out of trouble. mild references to bdsm, Makorra on the side


**disclaimer: I own nothing, only a computer**

_just a little silliness. _

**Punishment**

They wait in the interrogation room, Bolin in the chair, Korra leaning casually up against the wall, and Mako, nervously pacing around the table. It was supposed to have been a nice, relaxed night out, just one or two drinks, and nothing out of the ordinary. But who had Mako been kidding? A night out with Korra was _never_ ordinary, let alone calm.

"Will you stop that?" Korra snaps as he rounds the corner of the table nearest to her, "It's not like they've brought us in on suspicion of murder or something. I've got this under control."

Mako glares at her, but stops pacing. Instead, he begins to tap his foot in an anxious rhythm until Korra tells him to go back to pacing, and he's about to when the wall opens and Chief Bei Fong strides in.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said that you were _not _to go dealing out vigilante justice whenever you felt like it," she growls at Korra, who moves away from the wall.

"You're looking great tonight, I have to say," Korra says, fluttering her eyes, "And besides, we were attacked. It was self defense."

"It was mass destruction of public property!"

"Aw c'mon, Lin," Korra smiles cheerily at the police chief, "What would you do if you were attacked when you're out minding your own business? Take it lying down? On your knees? I don't think so."

"Do not call me Lin, young lady," she snarls in Korra's face and then stops to sniff, "_And_ you've been drinking? You're in a whole mess of trouble!"

Mako buries his face in his hands. This is hopeless.

"Well, don't call me young lady," Korra replies, ignoring the statement about her sobriety, "My name is Korra."

"Don't be a smart ass, Avatar," Lin cracks her knuckles threateningly.

Korra isn't phased. She just grins.

"People only call me Avatar in bed, isn't that right, Mako?" she glances over at him, and winks.

Mako is sure that if his hands weren't cuffed, he'd try to strangle Korra, and hope that the Equalists don't take over before the next Avatar is trained and ready to go. What's she trying to do, get an actual sentence added on to whatever ridiculous fine they're going to have to pay? And is she _flirting_ with the Chief of Police?

"That's enough!" says Chief Bei Fong gruffly, slamming her clipboard down on the table.

Korra is smirking, and Mako is dreading whatever she decides to say next.

"Would you like to punish me? Put these handcuffs to a really good use? Because Mako here could show you how to give me a _real _good spanking. He gives me one every time I'm late to practice, which is a lot," she lets the last two words roll off her tongue, and winks at Mako, who is blushing furiously.

He can't believe her. He really, really can't. What could possibly posses her to act like this? Mako knew she was crazy, but this? This was something else. It's remarkable how stoic Chief Bei Fong's face is, despite Korra's only being inches away. Why she hasn't strapped Korra in a straight jacket and sent her away yet is beyond Mako, let alone why she hasn't attempted to remove the Avatar from her personal space.

"Or I could give you one," Korra challenges, her left eyebrow quirking up, "I've had plenty of practice at that two."

They're doomed. This girl is certifiable, and she's doomed them all to a lifetime of cleaning out the city sewers.

"If you think you're getting out of anything by trying to be cute," barks the Chief, "You've got another thing coming."

"Oh, I know what I've got coming, all right," Korra smirks, licking her lips slightly, and Mako has to admit that it's a little sexy.

The Chief opens her mouth in outrage, and Mako thinks that there might be a slight hint of blush on her cheeks, but before she can respond, the walls to the interrogation room slide open again, and Tenzin marches in, as stern as ever.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lin," he says, rushing forward, "Once again, I'll cover all damages and such, if the charges are dropped."

The Chief glares at him, but nods.

"Fine," she agrees, "But if this happens again, there will be no such leniency, is that clear?" "Very," Tenzin says, "Alright, you three, come along."

Their handcuffs removed, Bolin and Mako follow Tenzin out of the room, and turn around to wait for Korra.

"Night, Lin," Korra is smiling, "If you're ever in the mood to give out some extra discipline, you know where to find me!"

She follows them out, and the walls slide shut behind her. Korra looks very pleased with herself.

"I told you I'd handle everything, Mako," she beams, "And here we are, free!"

He glowers at her.

"If Tenzin hadn't showed up, Chief Bei Fong would have smacked you all the way to Ba Sing Se. What the hell did you think you were doing back there?"

"Charming my way out of trouble," she tells him, as if it were obvious.

"You call that charming?" he hisses.

Korra shoves him a little, and Tenzin turns around to glare at them.

"Don't think you're entirely out of trouble, Korra," he tells her, "We'll talk about punishment later."

At the word 'punishment', Korra bursts out laughing, and Tenzin only glares more before turning back around in a huff.

"It'd be smart to stop talking right about now," Mako says, "You'll only get us all in more trouble."

"Mako, I'll only get you in trouble if I get to deal out your punishment," she giggles, whacking him playfully in the arm, "Relax. All the charges have been dropped."

He does feel a little better, since no _real _ harm came from their little escapade, and upon reflection, Mako thinks he would much rather be punished by Korra than Chief Bei Fong. Not that he's into that sort of thing, of course. Not at all.


End file.
